The Love Of My Life
by Zephyr of Darkness
Summary: Manjoume reveals the REAL reason why he wants to date Asuka. Crackfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own GX. If I did, last chapter would be about Johan and Manjoume's marriage.

Title: The Love Of My Life

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Type: Comedy—pretty cracky, too.

Pairings: Read to find out!

Rating: T for just one curse. Otherwise, pretty clean.

Warnings: I'll be making fun of Foolshipping, but in a lighthearted (and cracky) way. There'll be also yaoi references, but not actual yaoi. If that bothers you, go read another fic. I don't think anything here is offensive, but I do know Foolshippers that go "Hoooooow daaaaaare youuuuu!" whenever someone says something bad about it, even in jest. Crazy, I know, but true. If this is you, don't bother reading further.

Comments: Set after episode 47 and before season 2. It's supposed to be like if Asuka had accepted to go out on the date.

The love of my life

It was a beautiful spring day at Duel Academia. Flowers were blooming everywhere, cheering every lawn, corner and Field spell. Birds with big, shiny anime eyes sang their melodies of joy and happiness as their bright-colored feathers gave even more light to the flowery landscape. The sun shone intensely, its smiling face looking cool in its sunglasses.

Not even a Disney movie was as gleeful and _kawaii _as Duel Academia that day. And like Snow White, Jun Manjoume was sitting on the grass, surrounded by flowers and birds, in front of the picnic he had arranged. Other times, he would have been bothered by the bright sun scorching his pale skin, but that day was so perfect that a cloud was blocking the sun, providing shade for him and just him. Definitely, that day was custom-made from his dreams.

A bird that was posing on his head delicately flew to his side at a prudent distance from him, crouched, shook, took out some paper and cleaned itself with it, then dumped the paper on a trash can, washed its wings on a nearby stream, and returned to Manjoume's head with a dignified expression.

Manjoume smiled. A blue bird… Blue was the color of his dreams. Especially the blue of Obelisk Blue. How much had he loved being in that place… He would not admit it to anyone, but becoming an Osiris Red had taken away a part of his heart. His heart was tinted in blue—the color that reminded him of the person of his dreams. Beautiful, deep Obelisk Blue…

He couldn't get enough of that person. He had watched them from afar, dreaming of the day he would have them in his arms. But he never thought that dream could come true. Until today…

He lifted his sight. Asuka Tenjoin was running to him in slow camera motion. Birds were accompanying her, flying by her side in slow motion as well. For some reason, flowers were also flying by her side, also in the same slow motion.

Manjoume's eyes ran through her figure from top to bottom. She was wearing a long white dress, with a flowing skirt. Manjoume found himself sighing in love at the sight of flowing white cloth. Yes, he loved white—when his beloved wore it.

Asuka stopped just in front of the picnic blanket, to the other side of him. The birds that were accompanying her stopped as well, landing in cute poses at the sides of the table. The flowers also stopped, and intelligently put themselves in the flower pot Manjoume had strategically set on one side of the blanket—except for five of them that floated around Asuka's face. Five yellow daisies, to be precise.

"Hello, Manjoume-kun," she smiled, and the daisies at her sides shone brightly.

"Hello, my dear Asuka. You look wonderful today. Have a seat," Manjoume smiled as well, but he had stars close to his face, instead of flowers. The former Snow White comparison had enough girliness for a male for the whole story.

"Thank you," and she sat on the grass. Any other time, her dress would have been instantly stained with green and brown beyond repair, but it remained squeaky clean. What's more, it didn't wrinkle either. That day was simply great. "But, Manjoume-kun, I don't understand…"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to date me? What—do you see in me?" she asked, as she grabbed a delicious-looking cream sandwich from a basket. It was fresh, and tasted wonderfully. Any other girl would have been worried about the calories and fat, but she was not. After all, she ate cream sandwiches in Tag Force every day, and still managed to keep her wasp waist and cellulite-free thighs. She was just that awesome.

Manjoume blushed and looked at his side, lips slightly curved up. "You want the truth about that?"

"Yes." She ate another cream sandwich. If one wasn't making her fat, two wouldn't either.

"Well…" Manjoume took a deep breath, searching for words. "Do you believe in the love of one's life?"

Asuka swallowed the last of the second sandwich. "The love of one's life?"

"From the first day, I knew it. Soulmates… People that are so fit for each other, it's like the gods made them that way. In my case, it's like that." He placed his hands on his chest. "When you meet them and nothing else in the world can make you feel that way… The way you want to be around that person, know everything about them. Be at their side for the rest of your days. Being unable to get enough of them, no matter what you do." Manjoume made a deep sigh, face very flushed.

Asuka just stared. Wow, Manjoume was really in love, she thought as she ate yet another cream sandwich.

"Someone you not only love, but look up to. Someone you could never get fed up with. Someone—so awesome…" he sighed. The poor raven haired's face was totally flushed. "At the beginning, I was so happy to be in Obelisk Blue, being an elite duelist—sharing an identity. But as time passed, I realized it was—it was just an impossible love."

"Manjoume-kun…" Asuka said. Nobody, not even herself, had such a high concept of her.

"We had so much in common, but still—our lives didn't touch. That's why I took a decision—it was painful, but it paid off!"

Asuka's eyebrows lifted as Manjoume smiled happily.

"I'm sure I'll be as happy at your side as I would be with Seto!"

Some time passed before Asuka managed a strangled "Huh?!"

Manjoume emphatically nodded. "You are so much like him—with the advantage we may have kids someday!"

"Huh?!"

"Of course, not as rich or talented or attractive or anything—but still! You look alike enough to be his familiar!"

"Huh?!"

"Yes, the hair, the personality, the body, the shape of the face… Too bad you don't have those stunning blue eyes of his… Your eyes are the color of that Statue of Easter Island card nobody wants in their deck…" he said with a hint of deception in his voice.

"Huh?!"

"But there are other good things! We're the same age—you won't be yelling to me 'come back in ten years!' like he always does when I invite him to a date. Yeah, I'm underage, but I won't be any more soon. He shouldn't be saying those things."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the toilet," Asuka said, standing up.

"I'll be waiting, dear!" he cutely smiled. He still kept his stars around his face, but Asuka had lost the daisies, which had disappeared magically. He watched her go in her flowing dress—it reminded him so much of Kaiba's coat!

* * *

><p>Months had passed since that date, and Asuka had apparently dropped off the face of the planet. Some people had told Manjoume she was avoiding him—how could she, when he had compared her to his idol, his supreme master, Seto fucking Kaiba?<p>

To be finished!

Zephyr: All of this started with a comment I read in Tv Tropes' GX page about Asuka looking like Kaiba, and the plot bunny didn't let me rest until I wrote this. *cuddles bunny* Ah well. When I get five good reviews ('I like it' and 'update!' don't count as good reviews), I'll post a tiny little epilogue of when Manjoume visits Kaiba again and meets… Heh heh, you'll see later.


End file.
